hwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Miz
thumb|500px|right|The Miz - All Signatures and Finisherthumb|500px|right|The Miz titantron 2011The Miz is one of the first employees of HW.He started as Chris Jericho's Manager and then he become his tag team partner.On the HW pay-per-view Skull In The Brifecase they make their debut as Ego Team, then they defend their tag titles against the Straight Edge Society. In 2011. In july The Miz defeat Kane,Finlay and Dolph Ziggler in a battle royal and become the Barbed Wire champion but he lose the title at Skull in the Brifecase against Kane. In august at Skull in the Brifecase The Miz wons a Skull after defeating Drew McIntyre,Big Show and White Black Choco.In 22 august The Miz used the Skull on Mark Henry after he fought with Dolph Ziggler for HW World Championship and he win. In 23 august The Miz contract's expired so before to leave HW he was forced to fight with Mark Henry for the HW World championship,but before the match he changes Mark Henry's contract data with his data.In the HW World championship match he lose.After he lost the match the HW chairman SooK announced that The Miz changed the contracts data so SooK fired him, but he remained with the HW World championship .After he was defeated he was fighting again with Mark Henry because he was the former champion, abd he won the HW World championship, so now we have two HW World champions.In 26 august Mark Henry won a King Of The Mountain tournament and became the new HW World champion.After he won the championship The Miz came into the ring and confronted Mark Henry.Now we have two HW World champions.At HW pay-per-view Chemichal Reaction The Miz will fight with Mark Henry,Daniel Owen and XHK for the HW World championship and for the WWE championship. In 5 september 2011 The Miz fought with XHK,Daniel Owen and Mark Henry for the HW World championship and for WWE championship, match that he lost.In the same night, he along with his partner Chris Jericho fought with CM Punk and Luke Gallows for HW Double championships, match that he lost. In 9 september 2011 He fought with Mark Henry in a single match for HW World championship,match that he won. In 12 september 2011 he foght in a single match with British Bulldog,match that he won after a Skull Crushing Finale. In 2 october 2011 The Miz fought at Hardcore Mania against Mr.Perfect in a single match,match that he won after a Skull Crushing Finale.In the same night he fought against Undertaker and Mark Henry to defend his HW World championsip,but he lost. Finishing moves: Skull Crushing Finale Neckbreaker(2011) Signature Moves: Clothsline Running DDT Chickenwing Jawbreaker Clothsline to a turnbuckled enemy Reality Check,Knee attack to a groggy enemy followed by a Neckbreaker(used as a finishing move in 2011). Guilotine drop from second rope NickNames: "The Awesome HW World champion" "Barbed Awesome Wire champion" "The Chokeslam defender" Championships and awards: HW World championship(2) HW Barbed Wire championship(1) HW Double champion(1) The Skull(1) Theme Songs: Downstait-I came to play Category:HW wrestlers